brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Message Wall now in Labs
Hi guys. I don't know if you're aware of this but Message Wall is now in the labs and can be found at . Considering this feature will become permanent in the near future (or so I remember reading), I think it would be a wise idea to enable it now so that we can adjust to it before it's made compulsory. If you want to keep your talk page and not use message wall, you can always redirect your talk page/message wall to another page such as . Should we enable it now? Thoughts and opinions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, kind regards. 09:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) * Unless the message wall can be destroyed, neutral, if it has to happen, I don't really care when. Unless we choose to avoid the message wall entirely by using User:/talk for everyone and work on JS to have a "new have new messages" thing working as it normally does. However, I can't really see that happening. 11:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) * I would just turn it on. I can in theory do something to popup for a User/talk though. *I can't speak for anyone else, but I would prefer to avoid this for as long as humanly possible.... * If you can get that (the js) to work, then that would be great. 01:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ** Thing about the JS is that it wouldn't work cross-wiki. 01:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) *** I wouldn't mind that (personally) - Bricki is really the only wiki I edit on normally, and I don't mind if people use Message Wall to talk to me on the other two I use. 01:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Vote Support - enable Message Wall now # 18:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # Might'a'well. Oppose - Don't enable Message Wall now (wait till it's compulsory or we learn more) # No, just no, do not want. # Don't want, don't need, don't do it. 21:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # Here is definitely not the place. Sorry, SKP. :( Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) #Facebook :D!! 00:55, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # This ain't no Facebook. 02:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # Tested it on one of my wikis, I HATE it.-- 04:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # It looks like its harder for me to ignore pointless messages with this :P - CJC 17:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ## S' probably actually easier :P You get like a "preview". # [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 04:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) #Absolutely not-It's evil! 20:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Neutral # It's a great feature, and at the same time, not everyone likes it. Neutral. 21:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # If it won't become mandatory in the future, then I'd oppose. But for now, whatever. 21:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # Eh, I've tested it on other wikis, don't really mind using either. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'King of Nynrah']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 21:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) # Per comment in top area. 01:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # Going to stay neutral instead until it's confirmed that Message Wall will be made compulsory. 06:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) # The MW is a lot better than I expected it to be, but I don't think it's worth implementing yet. FB100Z • talk • 05:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Comments * Um, why exactly do we straw poll for some reason? We had a consensus last year to use the new voting system, am I correct? 21:58, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ** Apparently so. Personally I was confused when we used the consensus system to decide whether we should use the consensus system, but oh well. The reason we are having a straw poll would be that someone created one and that others then used it. - CJC 22:02, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ** I'm a process-over-outcome guy, but it doesn't matter much in this situation — we would have the same consensus if we had discussed instead of voted. FB100Z • talk • 22:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC)